Membranes are usually manufactured by bulk or surface micromechanics. Bulk micromechanical designs have the disadvantage that they are relatively complex to manufacture and are therefore expensive. Surface micromechanical variants have the disadvantage that it is generally not possible to manufacture monocrystalline membranes.
Monocrystalline membranes have the advantage that the mechanical properties are more defined than in polycrystalline membranes. Moreover, it is possible to manufacture piezoresistive resistors having a significantly better long-term stability and higher piezoelectric coefficients using monocrystalline membranes than piezoresistive resistors in polycrystalline membranes.